Cher maître
by la rose noire 9
Summary: Il lui manque à un point innimaginable mais où cela va-t-il la mener?


**Cher maître**

**Titre :** Cher maître

**Auteur : **La rose noire 9 (Oro : On se connaît ? ; LRN9 :Peut-être…)

**Couple : **Anko et Orochimaru (Oro : QUOI ? ; LRN9 : Quoi quoi ? ;Oro : Anko ?; LRN9 : Lisez avant de vous braquez cher maître ! ;Oro *sourire sadique on* : Oui chère disciple !)

**Genre : **Suspense

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi snif je veux Orochimaruuuuuuuuu ! (Oro : Comment veux-tu que je sois à toi vu ue tu m'appartiens ! Moi : Et il repart dans ses délires de mégalo !)

**Résumé : **Il lui manque à un point inimaginable mais où cela va t-il la mener ?

**Note : **Première fic sur ce couple que j'adore pourtant.

**Note 2 : **Dédicace à Sesshy's wife que j'adore tout particulièrement.

_Cher maître, je crois que je vous ai toujours vénéré quelque part même si je savais que j'étais dans le faux. Quand je marchais dans votre ombre en vous parlant dans ma tête, je savais que je suivais des pas qui pouvaient me mener à la tombe mais j'avais confiance en vous cher maître. Vous êtes toujours mon maître que je le veuille ou non, je sais que je vous appartiens pour toujours car la marque sur mon cou sera toujours présente et douloureuse._

_Oh, mon maître si cher à mon cœur, je voudrais pouvoir retourner avec vous et vous appartenir à nouveau. On dit de vous que vous êtes le diable en personne et bien, je vous offre volontiers mon âme si cela peut vous plaire._

_Au fond de moi j'ai toujours aimé être votre favorite, votre disciple car c'est ce que j'étais et je n'oublierai jamais le jour où vos lèvres ont effleuré les miennes après m'avoir murmuré : « Tu m'appartiens corps et âme ! Tu es mon jouet ! ». Comme j'étais heureuse à ce moment-là ! Je signifiais quelque chose pour vous si vous faisiez de moi votre jouet mais je n'ai compris que trop tard que c'était pour mieux vous servir de moi et me jeter ensuite. Qu'importe car, maintenant, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous revoir, pour contempler de nouveau votre visage, pour goûter encore à la douceur de votre sourire et pour entendre votre voix prononcer mon nom avec cette intonation si particulière._

_Cher maître, aurai-je un jour le courage de partir à votre recherche pour vous supplier de me reprendre ? Je ne sais pas : j'aurai peur d'avoir à essuyer un refus mais dans ce cas-là je vous demanderai de me tuer car je ne vis que dans votre souvenir._

_Peut-être suis-je folle ; peut-être suis-je trop dépendante de vous ; peut-être avais-je besoin de vous…Et peut-être vous aimais-je maître._

-Orochimaru…gémit la jeune femme brune.

-Anko…souffla quelqu'un derrière elle.

Anko fit volte-face et se retrouva face…au vide. Ce devait être le vent qui avait soufflé son nom.

-Anko…

Cette fois, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu son nom. Elle se précipita en courant vers la forêt cherchant partout où Orochimaru pourrait être. Elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba devant quelqu'un.

-Tes réflexes ne sont plus aussi bons qu'avant Anko !

Elle releva la tête ça ne pouvait être lui. Et pourtant Orochimaru se tenait bien devant elle avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Elle se releva et, sans pouvoir se retenir, se jeta les bras de son ancien maître. Oh, comme il lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps !

-Nous n'avons pas changé Anko ! Tu le sais pourtant

-Oui maître. Mais qu'importe ? Pour moi tout est pareil.

Elle s'agenouilla et baissa en signe de soumission. Orochimaru sourit (sadiquement) et lui dit :

-Viens.

Elle se leva et le suivit sur le chemin qui s'offrait à elle son destin.

**FIN**

Alors vous avez aimé ou pas ?

Oro : Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

LRN9 : Plait-il ?

Oro : Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Anko !

LRN9 *soupire de soulagement* : _Ouf j'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir dit qu'il l'avait jeté. _Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez amoureux d'elle.

Oro : Alors pourquoi je lui ai dit de venir ?

LRN9 : Je sais pas. Peut-être pour vous servir d'elle nan ?

Oro : Mmmh ! Ça peut se faire, tu vas devenir ma disciple, t'as de bonnes idées !

LRN9 : J'ai le choix ?

Oro : Non !

LRN9 : _Mais pourquoi il m'a apposée sa marque, pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté aussi, mais quelle co…_

Oro : Dépêche-toi entraînement intensif !

LRN9 : _Au secours !_

Review que je lirai si je ne suis pas morte d'ici-là !


End file.
